Teenagers In Love
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: What will Yusuke plan for his future after he comes home from Demon World? Will there be trouble along the way? Rating might change.
1. Yusuke's Return

**Teenagers in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY!**

***********

**Chapter One: Yusuke's Return**

Keiko starred into the vast unknown with only one person on her mind……Yusuke Urameshi. For all she knew, Yusuke's promise to come back in three years was a lost cause, but part of her didn't want to let go.

_"Keiko, the day isn't over yet….there's still a couple of hours until tomorrow….He'll be here….He promised." _

"Keiko, are you alright?" Botan asked.

She turned to face her blue haired friend, and said, "I'm fine…."

"Keiko, what will you do if he doesn't come back?"

………..

"She's going to do nothing because I have kept my promise." A familiar voice said from across the beach.

Keiko looked up to see the famous street fighter standing a few feet from her, smirking. Slowly, he walked closer as Botan strutted away from the couple.

"Yusuke…..You came back…" she smiled.

"I promised I would….I'm sorry that it took me all day….There was traffic." He smirked.

Keiko walked closer to him and said, "Still the same as always….Trying to find an excuse for everything."

"Well you know me….Heh."

When they were no more than six inches away from each other, Yusuke touched Keiko's cheek with his right hand.

"I've been longing for that…" she whispered so no one else would hear except for Yusuke.

"I know….I know…" he whispered back.

Keiko placed her left hand on his right, and stroked it ever so gently.

It seemed so natural for them to touch each other. You would think they've been dating for years.

Suddenly, Yusuke wrapped his arms around the fragile female, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Keiko, you can't possibly know how much I've missed you."

"And I, you." Keiko replied.

Keiko placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down to hers. Ever so sweetly, she placed her soft, pink lips on to his. As they sealed their mouths together, Botan's cat face emerged.

Yusuke didn't realize that they had company, and Keiko forgot about the spectators. They were wrapped up into their own world.

Kurama whispered to the group, "I think we should leave them alone."

They all agreed, but Yukina had to drag Botan out of the scene because she was writing down commentary notes on the couple's movements.

Unfortunately, lungs need air, and so Yusuke and Keiko stopped their kissing to breathe.

"Yusu—"

Instantly, Yusuke's lips sewn back to Keiko's, assuring her that he wasn't going to let that moment go so easily. Again, air interrupted their ultimate moment.

"Keiko, do you love me?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." She answered upfront.

"Keiko, you mean the world to me….and without you in it, I don't see myself continuing. I made a promise to you three years ago. I want to uphold that promise." As he said those words, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

"Keiko," he spoke again as he knelt to one knee, "My precious Keiko, I will love you far longer than the day I die, and I am willing to love you and only you. Keiko, will you marry me?"

Keiko widened her eyes as she saw the beautiful diamond ring shining from the box. She knelt down to Yusuke's level, and kissed him again, but this time, her kiss wasn't anything like the other two. This kiss was a pledge of her love for this young man.

"Yusuke…..let me tell you something. There hasn't been a day in my life that I've wondered what our lives would be as a married couple. Now, if that kiss didn't answer your question, then I'll just have to tell you that if I had a choice to marry you, an eighteen year old guy, whom I have known my whole life, or to a rich man, who is five years older than me, I would choose you. I would love to be your wife!" she exclaimed as she slid the ring onto her finger.

The couple spent the rest of the evening watching the sunset, while they kissed the night away.


	2. Back to the Same Tactics

**Teenagers in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY!**

***********

**Chapter Two: Back to the Old Tactics**

After the sun fell through the clouds, Yusuke asked, "Is there any place you want to go to right now?"

"Home…, but we're about two hours away."

"Well, while I was away, I've picked up a few tricks."

"What kinds of tricks?"

"Hold on to me and you'll find out."

Keiko heeded his request and instantly, their surroundings changed! One second they were on the beach, the next, they were standing in Keiko's room.

"How did you do that?" she asked in an amazed tone.

"Easily, I just thought of a place and imagined us in there." He smirked.

"Sounds like that could come in handy." Keiko responded.

"Where are your parents?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, my dad is at a business meeting and my mom….well she passed away last year."

"What? How did that happen? The last time I saw her, she was as healthy as a horse." Yusuke stated as his eyes widened in shock.

"She may have seemed healthy, but she's been fighting with Leukemia for several years, and no one knew about it until she died. Father knew, but they didn't tell me." Keiko's knees were shaking.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there…." Yusuke whispered into her ear as they sat down on her bed.

"Why don't you go and visit your mom? She would want to know that you're home safely." Keiko suggested.

"Nah….I'll see her tomorrow….I feel like you need me more right now." He said as he placed his palm on her cheek.

"Yusuke……" Keiko's voice faded as she leaned in for another kiss with her one true love.

As they shared this sweet moment, they didn't realize that Yusuke had shifted to a position that he was right on top of her because of their frequent loss of reality.

After they parted, a wicked thought brushed through Yusuke's mind.

"Why do you have such a sinister look on your face….You're not thinking of anything perverted…are you?" Keiko asked with a skeptical brow.

"Why would you think that?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows.

"Because, your right hand is squeezing my boob." She explained with a blush across her face.

"Oh really?" Yusuke smirked.

"Yes….really…"

Without thinking twice, he placed his other hand on her opposite breast as well.

"Yusuke!" Keiko's whole face was as red as a tomato now.

"What? Can't I have a little fun? There's no one in the house except us…so you can't sue me! I've been longing to touch you like this for years! Why can't I start now?"

"We're not even married!"

"We're engaged! Keiko, you and I have a life time together…possibly more since I'm part demon."

"Yusuke, I want to marry you as a virgin…not as a sex tool…"

"Keiko….Who said anything about having sex? I wasn't going to rape you or anything….I just want to feel you up! That's all…." Yusuke seemed quite embarrassed.

"Before anything…I would like to take a shower….to calm myself down a bit…" Keiko said.

"Alright….I'll take one after you…..I haven't showered in days." He laughed.

"I can tell…" Keiko giggled as she plugged her nose.

"I can't smell that bad or you wouldn't want to be around me."

"Yusuke, even if you stunk, I'd still kiss you."

"Prove it then…."

"I have."

"I want more proof."

"Fine…." Keiko sighed as she pressed her lips against his.

For some reason, this kiss was more passionate than any other they have shared so far. The whole shebang was going on during the kiss if you know what I mean. After they parted, Yusuke said, "Keiko, how long are you willing to wait for us to marry?"

"No longer than three months…." Keiko replied.

"For me, I want to marry you in three days…." He smirked.

"Yusuke, we can't handle a wedding in three days…It will at least take about two weeks."

"Fine…Two weeks….We'll start preparations tomorrow…"

"Yusuke….Can't we just relax tomorrow? You just got home….I want you to myself tomorrow….and none of that spirit detective stuff? Okay?"

"Keiko, there won't be anymore spirit detective stuff….I got fired and I quit."

Keiko looked at him stunningly, "But you loved that job…Why did you get fired?"

"I just did….I guess they didn't like the way I did things….I quit because I wanted to start a life with you and not get caught in demon work." He replied.

The next thing he knew, Keiko's lips were smashed into his…again.

Suddenly, passion rose from both of them….Yusuke picked his fiancée up and carried her to the bathroom. Yusuke felt the urge to rip off Keiko's clothes, but something stopped him….

"Keiko, we have to stop…." He said seriously.

"Why?"

"Keiko, if we go on, I'm afraid my manly urges won't stay inside my pants."

"Yusuke…..Thank you……You don't know how much that meant to me…..Now why don't you head out so I can take my shower." She giggled at the last part she said.

"Kay…" he replied and headed back to Keiko's room.


	3. Bedtime

**Teenagers in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY! I ALSO DON'T OWN "THE UNINVITED" EITHER!**

***********

**Chapter Three: Bedtime**

After Keiko showered up, she and Yusuke switched places. Keiko slipped into her night gown, which wasn't that long, and turned on the T.V. She decided to watch whatever was on the channel at the moment because nothing else was on. Apparently, the channel was displaying the American movie, "The Uninvited," and she has never seen it before. (A/N: Good Movie!!!)

Suddenly she screamed because she saw the part when Anna's boyfriend, Matt, reveals his broken back. Yusuke couldn't help but hear his precious angel scream, and he raced out of the shower and shouted, "Keiko! What's wrong?"

She pointed to the screen, and Yusuke saw the motion picture, and said, "Keiko, you know it's not good for you to watch these kinds of things alone."

As he turned off the TV, he didn't hear a response from Keiko, and realized why. She was staring at his balls. With no further ado, he rushed back to the shower to cool off from his embarrassment.

Afterwards, Yusuke found some left behind boxers from three years ago and slid them up his body. Still humiliated from the past incident, he said, "Um….Sorry about earlier…."

"You're forgiven….I'm sorry for staring." She responded.

"Yeah….It's understandable."

Keiko got off her bed, walked over to him, and said, "Your strength must have improved…..Your muscles are humongous now!"

"They're there to keep you from any harm." Yusuke replied.

Keiko pecked him on the cheek and pulled him to the bed. Slowly, they lied down next to each other, and their eyes met for the billionth time today.

"Keiko, if it's okay with you, I'm going to face the opposite direction because I don't want us to do anything we'd regret."

"Okay……" she answered as he turned the other way.

She kissed his shoulders, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her eyes widened because it never occurred to her of how much he's grown. He's much stronger, and truly looks like a man, now….especially since he has his shirt off.

"Yusuke…..if you want to….you can touch me again….." she whispered.

Yusuke's ears perked up and he asked as he whipped around, "Touch you how?"

"Anyway you want….I've come to realize that tonight….it would be okay….but only tonight….because other than that….I want our wedding night to be extremely special."

"Keiko, I'm flattered, but I want our wedding night to be the first night we do anything extreme. I love you, and I want you so badly, but I think my buddy below can wait a few more weeks if you know what I mean."

"Yusuke…." She smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

With that, they decided to call it a night and fell asleep….knowing that they were the right ones for each other.

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter but I don't like typing really long ones either….Hoped you liked it….More to come ASAP….Well, I try to update it asap……Don't sue me….I can be a hypocrite.


	4. Visiting Atsuko

**Teenagers in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY! **

***********

**Chapter Four: Visiting Atsuko**

Early in the morning, the couple woke up to the birds' singing and got ready for the day. (In separate bathrooms of course.)

"Yusuke, what time do you want to visit your mom?" Keiko asked as she finished blowing her hair.

"How about after breakfast." He replied as he jelled up his hair.

"That sounds good." She answered.

"Keiko, I know we didn't do "anything" last night, but it was still special to me." Yusuke stated.

"Same here." She replied.

"Keiko, do you mind if I cook breakfast? I know I've never really cooked before, but you've cooked for me several times….I just want to return the favor." Yusuke questioned.

"Sure….I don't see a problem with that…..Just don't make me choke." She replied sarcastically.

Yusuke disappeared into the kitchen as Keiko finished getting ready. About ten minutes later, she walked downstairs, and said, "Whatever you're making, it smells really good!"

"I'm making eggs and bacon. You up for that?"

"Yep!"

"Good! Cuz that's what you're gettin'."

"Yes Sir!" Keiko mocked.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Yusuke said as he pointed the spatula at her.

"Why is that?"

"Because, I don't hit girls….If you were Kuwabara on the other hand…….Well, you know what would happen." He said as he served their plates.

Keiko's eyes widened as she took a bite of the eggs.

"Is it _that _bad?" Yusuke asked.

"Why no…..It's delicious!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Thank you?" Yusuke said with a skeptical brow. He didn't know that he could cook so well……He was just as surprised.

After they ate their breakfast, Yusuke said, "Keiko, can we walk there like old times?"

"Of course!" Keiko replied as she pulled him out the door. Then she locked the building and put a sign up that stated, "_**Closed for the day**_."

For a while, they walked in silence while enjoying the fresh spring air.

Then, "Keiko, when do you get out of school?"

"My last day will be in two months….Why?"

"I was wondering if you had prom yet."

"No we haven't, but you are going with me….I already signed you up….I had faith in you…..Is that alright?" Keiko asked.

"Yep! I was hoping to take you….I know I'm not much of a dancer, but I am willing to dance with you on this special night."

"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed as she squeezed his hand tighter.

A few minutes later, they arrived to Yusuke's mom's apartment, and Keiko knocked on the door while Yusuke hid behind her.

Atsuko opened the door and said, "Keiko! I haven't seen you in weeks! How have you been?" she asked.

"Great! You?"

"I'm doing fine….I'm still waiting for my son to come home……It's been long enough for him to clown around……"

"That's what I came to see you about." Keiko said.

"What is it?" the longing mother asked.

Keiko stepped to the right as she revealed Yusuke to his mother.

"Yo!" he waved.

Out of no where, Atsuko wrapped her arms around him as if she were going to lose him again.

The ex-spirit detective was speechless. He never expected his mother of all people to hug him so tightly. Suddenly, he was pounded to the face….by his own mother!

"What the hell was that for, you crazy old bitch!"

"Do you think I wasn't going to hit you after you've been gone for several years? You deserved that! After all, you didn't even tell me about your departure! Keiko informed me on the details!" she screamed.

"I guess I deserved that….Sorry for calling you a bitch…..I'm trying hard not to cuss….but old habits come around the corner every once in a while." Yusuke stated as he rubbed his cheek.

Keiko helped him up and said, "There's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Keiko lifted up her left hand and showed her the ring.

"Oh my word! Don't tell me my son finally popped the question?!" Her face: O.O.

"Yes, he did….."

"When is the wedding?" Atsuko asked.

"In three weeks." Yusuke replied.

"Wow! Keiko, you have to take me when you go dress shopping."

"Certainly!" she giggled.

"Are you two planning to stay for a while?" Atsuko asked.

"Actually, we want to spend the day at the beach." Yusuke said.

"Okay….Well, why don't you two come by for dinner?"

"I guess we can." Yusuke said, "Oh yeah, do you still have my room? I was wondering if I could use it until the wedding."

"Your room is the same as it has always been." His mother replied.

"Okay…." He said as the couple walked down the stairs.

A/N: okay, another sort of short chapter, sorry again……it will probably be a while before the next chap cuz I'm leaving town for about a week….and the place where I am going doesn't have computers….See you in the next chap!


	5. Suzy

**Teenagers in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY! **

**Chapter Five: **

**Suzy**

**A/N: I have to say that I apologize for the late update. Just graduated from HS not too long ago so everything went soooooooooooooooo crazy! Well anyways, I would also like to point out something that I cannot believe I did. In the previous chapter, the first phrase said, "Early in the morning, the couple woke up to the birds' singing and got ready for the day. (In separate bathrooms of course.)." What I REALLY meant to write (I'm sure you caught on) was: "Early in the morning, the couple woke up to the birds' singing and got ready for the day. (In separate **_**bedrooms**_** of course.)." **

**Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**XD**

****

"Yusuke, when are you going to tell the gang?" Keiko asked, rather curious.

"I don't know….Maybe in a few days. I would rather enjoy the peace and quiet while we can. Hey, just wondering, where should we live?"

"Hah! I knew you'd ask that question. Just to let you know, my father's wedding present is a house for us."

"A house?"

"Mhmm! He told me about it a few years ago because he wanted to know where we'd like it. "

"Where is it? Can we go see it?"

"Well, I don't know if we can get a tour, but we can go see it from the outside if you want. " Keiko replied.

"I want." Yusuke simply stated.

"Okay then, well let's head over to the beach first and then eat dinner at your place. When we are done with eating, I can take you there. "

"Awesome! Hey, Keiko, don't you need your bathing suit on?"

"I already have it on, Yusuke. I thought that maybe we would do something water inclined, so that's why I already dressed for swimming." She said as she pointed to the purple strap underneath the white sun dress she was wearing.

"Smart girl." Yusuke stated as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"Always am." Keiko smiles as she heard the door shut.

**~At the beach~**

"So, now that we're here, what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked Keiko as they walked hand-in-hand towards beach.

"Hmmm…Why don't we walk a bit along the sand and then swim a bit? Does that sound satisfying?"

"Sounds good to me." Yusuke replied as he squeezed Keiko's hand tighter.

Yusuke set up a tent to put their belongings in and then locked it up. He handed Keiko the key to place in her purse (No girl would ever leave their purse in a tent) and the couple headed off on their walk. They both decided to walk slowly to enjoy their surroundings.

"Let's go to the pier." Keiko stated.

"Hai." Yusuke replied and they made their way to the long cement structure.

As they walked on the pier's path, the wind blew moderately. They strolled in mostly silence with occasional glances at each other. When they reached the end, Yusuke stood behind Keiko and laced his hands with hers while wrapping his arms around her. He placed his chin on the nook of her shoulder, and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I wish we could last like this forever." Yusuke muttered so only she would hear.

"Me too, Yusuke."

"Have I ever told you how pretty you always smell?"

"Not recently." She smiled.

"Well, you smell very pretty."

Keiko leaned her head against his chest and looked up at his eyes with nothing but love shining through hers and replied, "Thank you."

"Keiko, I just want to let you know that you mean more to me than the world."

She tightened her grasp on his hands as he knelt his head closer to hers, bringing his lips to rest on her soft, pink ones. Keiko knew Yusuke's words were true because for one, if it were any other day, he would never kiss her like this in public. For another, he never lied to her, not even if his life depended on it. When they broke apart, she turned her body around and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm yours, Keiko Yukimura. Don't worry, I'm forever yours for the rest of eternity."

Keiko whispered, "I know, Yusuke. I know."

The couple decided to walk back towards their tent but as they walked off the pier, Keiko noticed something very peculiar. "Yusuke…under the pier…..do you see a little girl? Or is it just me?"

Yusuke looked over at the pier and said, "No. It isn't just you. I see her too."

"It looks like she's upset. I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know. You want to find out?" he asked, curious.

Keiko nodded and the couple hurried their pace. When they got closer, they saw the girl with her head buried into her knees. Keiko released Yusuke's hand and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The little girl didn't change positions.

"My name is Keiko. Keiko Yukimura. What's your's?"

No answer.

Keiko decided to change her tactics. "You have very pretty hair. Do you mind if I fix your braids? I used to braid my hair when I was your age."

Still the girl didn't move.

"Keiko, she obviously doesn't want to be bothered."

"Yusuke, she doesn't even look 10 years old." Keiko replied with sympathy in her eyes.

Yusuke did nothing but smile. He understood Keiko's heart very well and knew that she couldn't let something like this go by. Besides, if it weren't for her sympathy when they were younger, they wouldn't be where they are today.

Keiko took a chocolate bar out of her purse and held it out in her hand. Smelling the candy, the little girl raised her head and ravenously grabbed it.

Immediately, Yusuke came to Keiko's side. "What's your name?" he asked..

No answer. She just chewed on the chocolate.

Keiko pulled out a napkin from her purse and reached over to wipe the girl's face. The girl didn't move. Instead, it seemed as if she enjoyed Keiko's soft touch. Suddenly, she places her hands on her mouth and then ears. Keiko immediately understood.

"I think she's deaf…and perhaps mute." Keiko said to Yusuke.

"Nod if you can hear me." Keiko said.

No nod.

Keiko found a stick and wrote in the sand, "What is your name?" and handed the stick to her.

"Suzy." She wrote and then handed the stick back.

"How old are you?" Yusuke wrote.

She held up nine fingers.

"My name is Keiko." Keiko wrote in reply.

Suzy pointed to Yusuke. He took the stick and wrote, "Yusuke." And then added, "Where are your parents?"

Her eyes grew really wide and shook her head violently.

Keiko then wrote, "Did they hurt you?"

She nodded. She suddenly started signing what she wanted to say.

"Do you know what she's saying?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko nodded and said, "My real parents are dead. My uncle and aunt had no choice but to take me in. They found me a pain because I couldn't hear or talk and they didn't know sign language. One night, my uncle couldn't take it anymore. He went somewhere to get drunk. My aunt was also fed up with me so she locked me in the cellar and wouldn't feed me. He came home very late. He came down to the cellar to fetch another beer and saw me. Since he wasn't himself, he hurt me. He hit several times. More than I could count. Then he did something even worse. I wanted to scream but couldn't. It hurt a lot. He violated me. That was the first night of many occasions. When I got the chance, grabbed the nearest thing and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I ran. As hard as I could. I didn't have anywhere to go. I've been hiding here for a week."

Yusuke clenched his fists. He couldn't believe a man would do such things to a niece. Not even that, but the poor girl couldn't cry for help.

Now knowing that Suzy knew sign language, Keiko signed, "Where are you from?"

She spelled out, "A-K-A-S-A-K-A"

"Akasaka? That's many miles from here!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Keiko signed.

"I walked….Many people stopped by but since they couldn't understand me, the drove off. It took me several hours…almost a whole day. Since then, I hadn't moved because my feet have many sores on them. I walked without shoes because I left without thinking about necessities."

"Yusuke, we have to help her! Her uncle and aunt need to be reported!" Keiko stated.

"I'm going to go and grab our things. You stay here with her so she's not alone anymore." Yusuke said and then ran off.

"He'll be back. He went to get our things." Keiko signed.

"You two married?" Suzy asked in sign language.

"No…We're engaged."

"I can tell he loves you very much."

"I know he does. I know he does. Suzy, we're going to help you. Don't worry, your aunt and uncle will pay for what they've done to you." Keiko signed.

"Thank you." Suzy touched her bottom lip and then dropped her arm a bit towards Keiko to show her gratitude.

Keiko smiled and gave Suzy another chocolate bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well? What do you think?


	6. Kurama's Mother

**Teenagers in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH IN ANY WAY! OR THE NOTEBOOK BY NICOLAS SPARKS! **

**Chapter Six: **

**Kurama's Mother**

**A/N: Sooooo it is about 1 AM in the morning! If there is something that seems confusing, let me know and I will fix it because well, it IS 1 AM in the morning. **

**I don't know when the next update will be because I have about 12 other stories which needs updating too. So hang in there folks! **

**Love Ya! **

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

**XD**

****

"So what should we do about her?" Yusuke asked Keiko as he fixed her some lunch to take to Suzy.

"I don't know. I think we should tell the cops. I mean, if we don't handle this the right way, we might be accused of kidnapping." Keiko replied.

"Yeah. Good point. I say we let her get well rested and fed and tomorrow, we talk to the cops." Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah. Oh, Yusuke! I can't bear it if she goes back to her uncle and aunt! That's terrible what he did to her! No girl, especially her age, should experience that!"

"I agree. We need to give her every reason to trust us. We don't want this going the wrong way." Yusuke replied.

"Right." Keiko said as she took the plate and headed towards the stairs.

As Keiko got to know more about Suzy, Yusuke gave Kurama a call. His mother is a social worker so maybe he can get some advice from her.

"Hello?" the fox boy answered.

"Hey Kurama."

"Well, hello, Yusuke! How nice to hear from you! Is something wrong?"

"No…Well sort of but it isn't an emergency. I just need to talk to your mother. Is that alright?"

"Sure. No problem. It will only be a second." Kurama stated as he went to fetch his mother.

"Yes, Yusuke?" an elderly woman said on the other line.

"Hi…I don't know if you remember me but I'm a good friend of your son's and I heard you were a social worker."

"Indeed. What may I help you with?"

"Well, we found a 9 year old girl under the pier at the beach today and she is mute and deaf. She told us because Keiko knew Sign Language, that her aunt and uncle from Akasaka were cruel to her beyond belief. She's at my fiancée's house right now and we were wondering what would be the best approach?"

"I'm glad you called. Can I stop by tomorrow? I work from home so I can bring my laptop and it may be easier to do an assessment with her in a safe environment."

"Great. That will work!" Yusuke answered and said, "My fiancée lives at the Yukimura Diner. I'm sure it won't be hard to miss." Yusuke replied before saying goodbye.

Keiko came back down and said, "She's taking a nap. Who was that on the phone just now?"

"That was Kurama's mother. She's a social worker and she wants to come by to give Suzy an assessment."

"Okay. Sounds great!" Keiko replied, giving her future husband a kiss on the cheek.

So what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked.

"How about we keep the diner closed for the day and watch a movie? I gave Suzy my cell phone. So if she needs us, I showed her how to use it and where to find your number."

"Perfect!" Yusuke smiled and kissed Keiko. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." She laughed before dragging him into the family room. "Let's watch "The Notebook!""

Yusuke made a gagging noise but succumbed to her puppy dog eyes.

'Well…this was one heck of a day.' Yusuke thought before turning off the lights so they can watch it theater style.

And the road will continue to get bumpier.

**KEIKO FUJIWARA: **

**Well, I'm gonna say goodnight on that note because I'm tired. I know it may have seemed rush and if I have time later, I will revise it. But for now, here it is :)**


End file.
